


The one, my one

by rashisama



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Feels, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: Can the human heart be heard over live violins?
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 40





	The one, my one

'Can the human heart be heard over live violins?'

Henry Cavill was hoping not to test this theory out but a scientific discovery could possibly be reached at any moment. He looked down the aisle and the white curtains at the end of it. He could see shadows moving behind the gossamer, teasing him.

What was behind curtain #1?

Just his one.

The one he loved, the one who stole his heart and cradled it gently in her loving arms.

This day was the culmination of years of searching, followed by a moment of surety, days of bliss, and months of planning.

His brothers stood by his side, Charlie holding on to the ring bearers leash. Kal had on a bow tie, the miniature of Henry's, and a small pillow on the back of his vest holding the timeless symbols of commitment and love. His parents were in the front row, his mother already reaching for her second handkerchief.

White petals decorated the green grass and floated in the gentle breeze. Henry felt a clarity that he never felt before, wanting to remember every moment, every small detail.

The violins started the familiar notes of the wedding march and everyone stood. Friends and loved ones all gathered in this space to celebrate the love of two people.

Henry's heart picked up the pace, as did Kal's panting. The curtains parted and Henry's breath was gone.

You looked stunning in your flowing white gown. You had flowers in your hair and love in your eyes as you locked eyes with the man of your heart and dreams. A light pink dusted your cheeks as Henry's smile grew like the rising sun. You two were the only people in the world, serenaded by violins and surrounded by petals.

Suddenly the world got a bit louder as Kal was able to yank his leash out of Charlie's grip and barrled down the aisle to gasps and shouts.

Kal charged down the aisle toward you. Henry was ready to charge too, to spare you and your dress from grass stains and dog slobber. But, before he could move you had crouched down.

Your dress flowed around you like angel wings as you kneeled on the ground and braced yourself for a bear attack.

Kal stopped short of bumping into you, stopping at your outstretched hand. You set down your bouquet for a moment to give him a scratch behind the ears just like he liked. He leaned into you, thrilled to see his 'mummy' and to be getting scratches. You and Kal looked back at Henry, who had straightened up to take in the view. You, in the grass with your dress and veil, uncaring of ruining its pristine state, Kal panting happily by your side.

'Yeah', Henry thought, feeling a warmth in his heart and tears in his eyes, 'she's the one for me.'


End file.
